Secret Smile
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Sam, Dean and Lizzie are on a hunt in London England, when they meet Miranda Cotton, and after befriending her, they learn that she is being stalked by her ex-lover Brendan Block. But Sam, Dean and Lizzie soon learn that Brendan isn't at all who he seems to be. Soon, it becomes apparent that Miranda is in danger, and Lizzie will do anything to save her new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Smile**

**Based on the ITV Drama and book**

Dean Winchester sped down the streets of London in his 1967 Chevrolet Impala, with his younger brother Sam in the front passenger seat, and Sam's girlfriend in the back.

They had traveled to London by being stowaways on a cargoship. After a fourteen hour trip they finally arrived, and it seemed like Lizzie was the only one who was happy.

"Seriously!" Dean growled. "Why would people drive on the wrong side of the road? It's confusing!"

Lizzie smiled. "You're just not used to it, Dean," she said. "That's easy for you to say, Liz!" said Dean. "You spent half your life here! You're used to the cultural differences!"

Lizzie shrugged. "Touch'e," said Lizzie as she looked down at the map she was holding. "Remind me again, what exactly are we hunting?" asked Lizzie curiously.

"Ah, an Inccubus,'' said Sam. "A demonic entity that has sex with humans while they sleep,"

Lizzie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww!" she said. "You didn't have to come along, you know," said Dean.

"No, it's okay," said Lizzie. "Really?" asked Dean. "Liz, you wear a purity ring, you're a virgin, and any mention of sex makes your skin crawl, and yet you're still here,"

"Still I'm here," said Lizzie. "How long did you live in London, Lizzie?" asked Sam curiously. "Erm, seven years," said Lizzie. "I moved away when I started Hogwarts,"

"And you liked it okay?" asked Sam. Lizzie smiled. "Yeah, It was nice. I've missed it," she said.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

They stopped at a local motel in the late afternoon, and were just beginning to unpack when Dean suggested that they go out and get something to eat. "Good!" said Lizzie gratefully as her stomach gave a loud growl.

Sam smiled as he took Lizzie's hand as they exited their room.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

They stopped at a rather nice restaurant and as they took their seats at the table, Lizzie noticed a woman with cropped bleach blonde hair, sitting with another woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a man with brown hair, and a handsome face. He kept looking at the woman with short blond hair, and giving her, what Lizzie could only guess was sexually suggestive expressions.

Through the entire course of the meal, Lizzie kept glancing back at the table where the two women and the man sat. She caught a bit of the conversation, and heard the man say to the girl with bleach blonde hair, "You're two are like two peas in a pod! Why didn't you ever introduce me?" Lizzie took notice of the man's accent which was slightly heavy and quickly determined that he must be from Scotland (because she had been on vacation in Scotland at least twice in her life, and knew how people spoke there).

She also noticed that the girl with bleach blonde hair looked increasingly uncomfortable with this man speaking to her. Did they know each other somehow?

"Lizzie? What are you staring at?" asked Dean as they prepared to leave the table after the check had been paid. "Hmm? Oh, nothing Dean," said Lizzie as she got her jacket and got up from the table.

But just as they were about to leave, Lizzie caught sight of the woman with bleach blond hair and the man by the door as he helped her into her beige trenchcoat. As Lizzie hid behind a corner, she caught a bit what they were saying.

"Are you playing with her to get at me?" the woman asked.

"That sounds very self-centered," said the man. "If by 'her' you mean Kerry? I'm in love with her. Not everything revolves around you, you know,'' the man said. _Ooh! Burn!_ Thought Lizzie as she cringed slightly.

As the man left with Kerry, the woman with the cropped blonde hair lagged behind to answer a call on her cell. Lizzie pretended to be answering a text message on her phone as she left the restaurant.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Lizzie, what were you staring at back there?" asked Dean as they got back to the motel. "Nothing," said Lizzie as she dropped her purse and jacked onto the dresser. "Really?" asked Sam suspiciously. "Why were you gazing at those three people at that table across from us?  
Lizzie couldn't explain without sounding nosy or stupid. The woman with the bleach blonde hair looked odd being in the presence of someone so nice looking as the man she was sitting with, and yet, after eavesdropping on their conversation, Lizzie got the hint that there was more to it than meets the eye. Though, it was not her business to go prying so she let the matter drop – for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Smile

Chapter Two

Lizzie woke at around eight the following morning, to find Sam already up, dressed and sipping coffee out of a paper cup while sitting at a table working on his laptop.

Lizzie yawned as she got out of bed and began to get dressed. As she brushed her hair she thought about the woman at the restaurant and the man she was with. Could he be the incubus that they were hunting?

She mentioned this theory to Dean as they sat in a diner having breakfast ten minutes later. "It's possible," he said. "And the girl he was talking to, do you think she might know something?"

"Dunno,'' said Dean. "Did you catch her name?"

"Um…" said Lizzie. Now that she really thought about it, she had heard the girls' name!

"Her name was Miranda, I think," she said. "Miranda Cotton."

Dean grinned. "She was hot!" he said. "Dean!" said Lizzie. "What?" asked Dean. "I'm just saying!"

"Let's go talk to her afterwards, yeah?" asked Lizzie. "See if she knows anything."

Sam nodded, and fifteen minutes later they left the diner and got into the Impala.

They managed to track down Miranda's address through the architectural company she worked for. As they pulled up to the apartment complex where she lived, Lizzie sighed nervously. "You okay, Liz?" asked Sam. "Yeah," she said

They walked up the stairs to the second floor and came to a door with a large number 8 on it, Lizzie smoothed her hair and knocked on the door. There was a rattling sound as the door slowly opened and the woman with short blond hair emerged. "Miranda Cotton?" asked Dean. "Yeah?" asked the woman. "I'm Special Agent Lee, this is Special Agent Jones and Blazczak, can we ask you a few questions?"

Miranda didn't say 'yes' or 'no'. "Let me see some ID," she said. Sam, Dean and Lizzie produced their identification badges to show to Miranda. She looked at them for a moment before stepping aside to let them in.

"Look," said Miranda impatiently. "I've already told the police everything! They won't believe me! Why should you?"

Dean smiled. "Well, sweetheart, we're not you're average cops,'' he said. "Wait!" said Lizzie. "What do you mean the police won't believe you?" Miranda put down the kettle she was heating water up in and sighed. "He won't leave me alone," she said. "Who?" asked Sam. "Brendan," said Miranda. "Brendan Block."

Miranda then went on to explain that Brendan was someone she had met at a friend's birthday party, they dated for ten days, before Miranda came home one night to see that Brendan had taken a spare key and let himself into her flat, then read one of her teenage diaries. She broke up with him, then, two weeks later, she found out that he was dating her sister Kerry. Lizzie neglected to mention seeing them at the restaurant the previous evening.

"He's doing it all to get at me, and I can't get rid of him!" said Miranda. Lizzie sighed. This sounded exactly like the ordeal she endured when she was sixteen. A fellow classmate had stalked her for a good deal of her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she had to fake her own death so her stalker would go to prison. She had tried so hard to put it all behind her, and told no one except Sam and Dean what happened.

"Miranda have you noticed anything unusual when you're around Brendan?" "Besides the fact that he's a complete prat?" asked Miranda. Lizzie smiled and laughed slightly. "Have you noticed any cold spots, rain storms, finding sulfur in unusual places?"

Miranda looked confused. "No," she said slowly. "What's this about?"

"Where did you meet Brendan?" asked Lizzie. "At an ice-skating rink," said Miranda. "Do you mind showing us?" asked Sam. "N-no," said Miranda. "Sure,"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

As they walked out of the apartment complex, Miranda immediately caught sight of the Impala. "Is that yours?" she asked Dean, smiling and looking interested. "Yes, it is," he said. Miranda's smile widened. "Nice car," she said as she got in the backseat with Lizzie.

Dean turned on the ignition as the engine roared into life and they sped off.

Lizzie immediately started engaging in conversation with Miranda. In barely ten minutes they were chatting as though they were best friends. Lizzie was telling Miranda that she was engaged to Sam, and showed her the engagement ring Sam had given her.

"What about Dean?" asked Miranda. "Oh, he's single…poor guy. His relationships don't last long."

"I heard that!" said Dean, frowning at Lizzie through the rearview mirror.

Both Lizzie and Miranda laughed as they continued to talk.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the skating rink, and Miranda showed her the section of bleachers where she first struck up a conversation with Brendan. Everything looked normal, until Lizzie noticed a strange powdery substance on the bleachers. "What's that?" asked Miranda noticing it too. "Sawdust?"

Lizzie knelt down and touched the substance with her middle and index finger and sniffed it. There was no mistaking that smell: Sulfur.

"What is it Lizzie?" asked Miranda. "Erm, Sam, Dean? I need to speak to you in private,'' said Lizzie as she pulled Sam and Dean a distance away from Miranda who was looking perplexed.  
"What is it?" asked Sam, looking worried. "Smell," she said, holding out her fingertips. Sam and Dean sniffed and immediately looked concerned. "Sulfur,'' said Dean. "Yup," said Lizzie looking worried. "So, what, you think this Brendan guy is a demon?"

Lizzie shrugged. "If he is, this means he was already possessed when he and Miranda met."

"Which means she's in danger," said Sam. "Uh-huh,'' said Lizzie. "But let's not count our chickens before they are hatched. I mean he could just be a right old creep."

"If that's true then, how do you explain the sulfur?" asked Sam. Lizzie said nothing. "I say we take a better look at this Brendan guy," said Dean. "I agree," said Sam. Lizzie shrugged.

"Um, guys?" asked Miranda as Sam, Dean and Lizzie turned to face her. "Um, my parents invited me over to their place for a barbecue tomoorow, and you guys can come if you want,"

"Will Brendan be there?" asked Lizzie without thinking. "Unfortunately," said Miranda not bothering to surpress a groan of annoyance.

"Sure!" said Dean enthusiastically. "We'd love to come!"

"Are you sure?" asked Sam hesitantly. "I mean we don't want to impose or anything,"

Miranda smiled. "Don't worry about it!"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The next day around noon, Lizzie, Sam, and Dean arrived at Miranda's parents house for the barbecue after Miranda gave them the address and directions the previous day. Lizzie felt extremely nervous. Given the fact that Miranda had told her about Brendan and his behavior just so he could get to her, plus the evidence of him being possessed by a demon that they found at the skating rink the previous day, meeting him, made her feel nauseous.

"You've never been like this on other hunts!" Dean pointed out. Lizzie smiled. "I know," she said. "But this is different. The fact that she's in the same situation that I was in, and now I know how vile this guy is, I'm scared to meet him in person!"

Sam reached behind his seat, and took Lizzie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Be brave,'' he said. "It'll be okay,"

Lizzie smiled. "I hope you're right,'' she said.

As they pulled up to the driveway to Mr. and Mrs. Cotton's residence, Miranda was there to greet them. Lizzie smiled and hugged her. "Thanks for inviting us over, Miranda," said Sam, shaking Miranda's hand. "No problem!" said Miranda, smiling. "Erm, I'll show you guys out to the garden, so you can meet my brother Troy, and Brendan,"

Lizzie's insides squirmed uncomfortably, but she held her ground, and didn't show any fear.

As they walked out into the back garden, Lizzie immediately caught sight of a good-looking man with dark hair, playing soccer with a younger looking boy. _That must be him_, thought Lizzie as dread flooded her heart as it began to pound like a drum. Lizzie tried breathing deeply to even out her heart rate, but she still felt scared.

When Lizzie was introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Cotton, they immediately welcomed her and Lizzie felt slightly calmer. Troy was immediately taken with Lizzie and began to talk with her. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Troy blurted out without thinking. Lizzie smiled. "Actually…" she said, as she held up her left hand and showed Troy her engagement ring. He looked disappointed. "Congratulations," he said, sounding bummed. "I'm sorry," said Lizzie putting a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Who's the lucky guy?" asked Troy. Lizzie jerked her head in Sam's direction who was in an animated conversation with Brendan, although he looked uneasy. "Sam," she said, giving her fiancée a loving expression. "You don't sound like you're from around here," Troy commented. "I'm not," said Lizzie. "I'm from America. I'm just here on business."

"What sort of work do you do?" asked Troy looking interested. "Er…" Lizzie said. If she told him the truth, he wouldn't believe her. "Pest control,'' she said brightly. Troy laughed. "Really?" he said. Lizzie smiled.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of Brendan talking, as Lizzie walked over to Sam. "What's going on?" she whispered. "Dunno," said Sam. Brendan was standing with Miranda's sister Kerry, and they both looked really happy about something.  
"I know that we're only five weeks into this whirlwind romance," said Brendan. "And some might think that's a bit speedy," _Damn straight!_ Lizzie thought. "But all I can say is when you know, you know," Brendan continued, "Aw crap!" Lizzie murmured in an undertone. "I think I know where this is going!"

"Last night I took Kerry out to dinner, and I regret to say that I caused a bit of a sensation before the dessert course, I knelt down beside her, and I asked Kerry to marry me. And I am delighted to report that she said 'yes,''' said Brendan happily as he and Kerry kissed. Everyone except Sam, Dean, Miranda and Lizzie were looking overjoyed. Lizzie nudged Sam and mouthed "What the hell?" Sam shook his head.

Brendan knelt down beside a table and held up two bottles of champagne. "I know beer is more appropriate for a barbecue but this is s a bit special, so – champagne alright?"

"I'll get some glasses,'' said Miranda. "I'll help!" said Lizzie immediately as she followed Miranda back into her parents' house.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Miranda let out a groan. "What's up?" asked Lizzie as she got wine glasses out of a kitchen cupboard. "He's showing his good side," said Miranda. "I don't think he's a nice person."

"You've said," said Lizzie smiling sympathetically. "How long did you and Sam date before he proposed?" asked Miranda. "We dated for a year and a half," said Lizzie. "Mm,'' said Miranda.

As they walked outside, and put the glasses on a table, Lizzie glanced over to Brendan who was uncorking the champagne bottles and began to fill his, and Miranda's glasses (Lizzie had declined to drinking champagne due to the fact that she doesn't drink). As she was talking with Sam and Dean, she heard Brendan talking to Miranda.

"You know, when I made the announcement I was looking at your mouth," said Brendan smiling creepily at her. "Why?" asked Miranda, perplexed. "Well, it's beautiful,'' Brendan replied. "And I was thinking; I've come into that mouth,"

Lizzie, who had been drinking water out of a plastic bottle, gagged and began coughing violently as Sam thumped her on the back. Mirada was too, looking repulsed. "What did you say?" she asked, not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie was still shaking her head in shock as they made their way back to the hotel that evening. "Un-believeable!" she gasped. "What's that, Liz?" asked Dean. "Just – something that Brendan said to Miranda – It was disgusting!"

"What did he say?" asked Dean, gazing at Lizzie through the rearview mirror. Lizzie said nothing for a moment. "It's nothing. Forget about it,'' she said.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

That afternoon, Lizzie kept thinking about Brendan's behavior during the barbecue; the fact that he proposed to Kerry despite only knowing her for five weeks, the filthy comment he made to Miranda, and just – something didn't seem right in her mind. And at the same time, she kept thinking about her ordeal that she went through when she was sixteen. Somehow she felt that she owed Miranda. That she deserved to survive her ordeal as much as she had survived hers.

It was nearly five o' clock in the evening when Dean got Lizzie's attention. "Hey, Liz? You hungry?" he asked. "Hmm? Oh, no thanks, Dean. I'm fine,'' said Lizzie.

Dean gazed at Lizzie for a moment, then sat down beside her. "What's on your mind, Liz?" he asked. Lizzie sighed. "Cormac McLaggen," she said. Dean gazed intensely at Lizzie. "Cormac McLaggen stalked and raped you when you were sixteen years old. He almost killed you," he said.

Lizzie shook her head. "But he didn't. The only reason why he didn't kill me was because I faked my own death,"

"What are you saying?" asked Dean. "That because of what happened to you, somehow you owe Miranda?" Lizzie shrugged. "Lizzie, listen to me," said Dean, staring even more intensely into Lizzie's eyes. "It's true, we've saved a lot of people doing what we do, but we can't save everyone."

"I'm not gonna let Brendan kill her,'' said Lizzie. "Who says Brendan is going to kill Miranda?" asked Dean looking slightly shocked. "I just don't want to see her get hurt is all," said Lizzie.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie, Dean and Sam were in their hotel room later that day, when there was a knock on their door. "I'll get it," said Lizzie as she got up from the table that she had been sitting at, and walked over to the door an opened it. It was Miranda.

"Miranda, hey!" said Lizzie smiling slightly. "Can I sleep on the floor tonight?" she asked. Lizzie gazed perplexedly at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You won't believe this!" said Miranda as she walked into the room.

Miranda explained that Kerry had sold her apartment, and hadn't paid for the one she had planned to buy yet. Because of this, Kerry had asked Miranda if she and Brendan could come and live in her apartment. Astonishingly, Miranda had said 'yes.'

Lizzie, Sam, and Dean were all shocked. "Why?" asked Lizzie after a moment. "Why would you allow that creep to live in your apartment,"

"It's not just that,'' said Miranda. "Kerry's my sister, and if I had said 'no' it would have been a signal to her, that I'm not being supportive of her, and I've already assured her that I am happy for her even though I am not."

"I see,'' said Lizzie. "Okay, sure! Anything to keep you away from that creep!" said Lizzie enthusiastically. "Really?" asked Miranda hesitantly. "I don't wanna impose or anything!" "Are you kidding?" asked Dean, looking equally enthusiastic. "It'll be fine!"

Miranda smiled. "Thanks,'' she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Smile Chapter Three**

Miranda continued to stay in Lizzie, Sam and Dean's motel room over the course of the next few days. It became increasingly hectic and crowded, until Lizzie finally had to break the bad news to Miranda. "I'm sorry,'' she said. "You can't stay here anymore – there just isn't enough room," Miranda looked disappointed. She didn't want to move back into her own apartment now that Brendan was living there.

"I'm really _really_ sorry!" said Lizzie, and she truly did look it. "It's okay,'' said Miranda, smiling slightly. "I'll figure something out."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next day, Miranda invited Lizzie to go to the mall with her – just the two of them - so they could spend some time together. Lizzie eagerly accepted, and planned to come to Miranda's apartment so they could leave together. But just as Lizzie was getting ready to leave for Miranda's apartment, her cell phone rang, as she answered it.

"Lizzie," said Miranda on the other line, she sounded annoyed about something. "Hey!" said Lizzie nervously. "Are we still on for the mall?"

"Yeah – about that…." Lizzie's insides clenched, she sensed bad news coming. "Brendan invited Sam, Dean and you over for dinner instead."

Lizzie was now confused. She hadn't received a call from Brendan or a text or anything. "He called Dean – I have no idea how he found his phone number,'' said Miranda. Lizzie shot a

'why-didn't-you-tell-me-any-of-this?' kind of look at Dean as he smiled apologetically. "So will you come?" asked Miranda. "If I have to," said Lizzie halfheartedly. "I don't like it any more than you,'' said Miranda. "Can we go shopping another day? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure,'' said Lizzie sounding incredibly disappointed as she hung up the phone.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Fifteen minutes later, Lizzie, Sam, and Dean arrived at Miranda's apartment. Initially, Lizzie refused to get out of the car. "Liz," said Dean. "Come on."

Lizzie scowled. "I don't wanna be around him!" she said. "Understandable," said Dean. "But it would be impolite to stand them up when they invited us,"

Lizzie sighed, but before she got out of the car, she slipped a bottle of holy water, a rosary, and her demon-killing knife into her purse, just in case.

When they got to the top floor of the apartment complex, Lizzie volunteered to knock on the door. A few minutes later Miranda emerged looking smug.

"Hey guys! Sorry about this,'' she said, smiling apologetically. "No! Don't worry about it,'' said Sam and Dean, but Lizzie said "You owe me big!" as she walked through the door.

A few minutes later, she was re-introduced to Miranda's parents, Troy, who smiled shyly at her, Kerry and Brendan, who she gave a curt nod, rather than a handshake. As Sam, and Dean were offered drinks and began talking with Miranda's family, Lizzie stayed unusually quiet. Pretty soon she found herself face-to-face with Brendan as he began chatting her up.

"You're Mirrie's friend, right?" he asked. Lizzie looked perplexed as she stared over at Miranda who was talking animatedly with Dean, and mouthed 'Mirrie' with a questioning look on her face. Miranda frowned and shook her head, as if to say, "don't ask."

"Yeah," said Lizzie after a moment. "It's Libbie, isn't it?" asked Brendan, smiling at her in a way that made Lizzie feel slightly nauseous. "Lizzie," she corrected him. Brendan's smile widened. "Right," he said. He then set his eyes on the 14 karat gold cross necklace around Lizzie's neck, and his expression suddenly darkened. "Get that thing out of my sight!" he spat. Lizzie raised her eyebrows as she gazed down at her necklace. "Why?" she asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"Just take it off!" Brendan growled, looking anywhere but her neckline this time. Perplexed, and slightly offended, Lizzie tucked the tiny cross under the neck of her blouse. "There!" she said coolly. "Out of sight, out of mind!" Brendan glared at her as he walked away.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

At around ten o' clock, Lizzie, Sam and Dean left Miranda's apartment, and went back to their hotel. During the drive, Lizzie was unusually quiet, and Sam took notice of this. "Lizzie, sweetie, are you okay?" he asked curiously. Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, just something weird happened while we were at Miranda's place," she said.

"What happened?" asked Dean curiously. "Well I was talking to Brendan, and he set his eyes on my cross necklace, and the look on his face – it was like someone had slapped him. He was so repulsed by it!"

"Hmm,'' said Sam thoughtfully. "Did he say anything?" "He just said to get my necklace out of his sight. He called it a 'thing."'

"What did you do?" asked Sam. "I tucked it underneath my shirt, said a sarcastic remark, and he just glared at me and wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the evening,"

Neither Sam, or Dean knew what to make of the incident. However, it did further their suspicions that Brendan was a demon like they had suspected.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

That night after her parents and Troy had gone home, Miranda settled in to a bubble bath when she was interrupted by Brendan simply walking into the bathroom (without knocking first!). "Brendan!" she cried, sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest. "Get out I'm having a bath!"

"Shhh!" Brendan shushed her as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Kerry will hear," he whispered. "So what?" Miranda spat. "You don't want her to find us like this,'' said Brendan. Miranda stared at him and said nothing. "I know you, Miranda,'' said, Brendan while smiling slightly. "You're so like me it's like looking in a mirror," "No I'm not!" said Miranda. "Dean's not right for you,'' said Brendan. "Leave him alone,'' said Miranda.

"Forget about him," whispered Brendan. He leaned forward and put his hand on Miranda's cheek. "Get out!" Miranda snapped, obviously repulsed. "Forget about him,'' said Brendan, as he stood up and walked toward the door. "See you in the morning,'' he said as he shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Smile Chapter Four

The next day, Miranda came home from her apartment after shopping with Troy, to find the apartment in immaculate clean condition. It appeared that Brendan had cleaned it for her. "See?" said Troy, happily. "Told you he was nice!" The intercom buzzed as Miranda answered it. "Hey! It's Lizzie!" came Lizzie. "Oh, yeah, come on up!" said Miranda as she unlocked the front door.

Then, she spotted a note from Brendan on her bed. Apparently he had taken at least half of Miranda's clothing and took it all down to a thrift store in town. Miranda was outraged. "I don't believe it!" she shouted. "He did it for you!" Troy protested. "What?" asked Miranda, still annoyed. "Well, clutter is bad for your energy! Especially if it's in corners!"

"That's just stupid!" Mirada spat. Troy was looking hurt as he turned and started to leave. "Aw, I'm sorry!" Miranda said, looking remorseful. "Have fun with Lizzie," said Troy as he walked out the door and Lizzie walked in, saying hi to Troy as he passed. "What's up, Miranda?" asked Lizzie. "Look, he's thrown away half of my clothes!" said Miranda, still fuming. "Oh, my God!" gasped Lizzie. "What a jerk!" "I can't believe he's been through my stuff!" said Miranda as she sat down on her bed.

"Well, it's only for a few more weeks, just hang in there, okay?" asked Lizzie, rubbing Miranda's back consolingly.

"I don't know if I can,'' said Miranda. Lizzie smiled sympathetically. "Want some wine before we go?" "Yes," said Miranda broodingly. "Come on," said Lizzie. "Unless he's bloody well cleared it up!" Miranda said irritably.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

That evening, Dean took Miranda out for a drink. Right in the middle of it, her mobile phone rang. It was Troy. "Hey, sorry about today, Can we hang out tomorrow?" "I'm going to the gym with Brendan,'' Troy replied. "What, all day?" asked Miranda. "Yep," "Well can we hang out later then?" asked Miranda. "Guess so," said Troy. "Okay, lots of love,'' said Miranda as she hung up. "He's with Troy all the time now!" Miranda complained. "Maybe it's good for him," said Dean.

The next day, Lizzie was sipping coffee and typing on her laptop when her iPhone rang, as she answered it. It was Miranda and she appeared to be speaking fast and panicky. "Whoa! Whoa! Miranda! Slow down!'' Lizzie said. There was a pause, then – "What do you mean Troy's missing?" asked Lizzie. There was another pause. "Okay! Okay! I'll be right there!"

"What's wrong?" asked Dean, who had been listening. "Miranda said that Troy's missing! We've gotta go!" she said as she grabbed her jacket and purse and ran out the door with Dean and Sam walking behind.

Miranda met Lizzie at her parents house, where they sat in her living room waiting to hear about Troy. After what seemed like forever, Brendan and Kerry walked into the house with Troy. "I remember what it's like when you get into one of those places in your head, you know," said Brendan. "You just wanna retreat,"

Lizzie repressed a snort of derision. _He has no idea!_ She thought.

After Troy had gone away to take a nap, Miranda talked to her father about her suspicions of Brendan. He didn't seem to be convinced, and Miranda was forced to not press the matter further.

As Lizzie and Miranda were leaving, Brendan walked out the front door, and walked up to Miranda. "I heard what you said to your dad,'' he said. "Well, you shouldn't eavesdrop!" said Miranda. "Well, you shouldn't badmouth me!" Brendan retorted. "What are you gonna do about it?" Lizzie shouted, getting into Brendan's face. He smirked at her in a 'you-can't-hurt-me' kind of way. Lizzie reached into her pocket and pulled out a rosary, and held it at eye-line so Brendan could see the cross at the end.

All at once, Brendan's expression changed. He cringed as though someone had slapped him and slowly backed away.

When he was out of sight, Lizzie put the rosary back in her pocket looking satisfied. Miranda was looking stunned as though Lizzie had performed an amazing magic trick. "How did you do that?" she asked. "I was gonna go for the holy water,'' said Lizzie, not really listening to what Miranda was saying.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

That evening, Miranda was laying in bed reading a book when there was a knock at her door and Brendan emerged. "Kerry's made a late supper. After such a mad day, I reckon we all need to calm down a bit.''

Miranda didn't look up from her book. "I'm not hungry thanks," she said. Brendan looked over his shoulder before coming into the room, shutting the door behind him and sitting down on Miranda's bed. "Miranda,'' he said. "Are you sulking?"

"No, I'm reading,'' she said. "What is it?" asked Brendan, taking the book from Miranda's hands and reading the cover. "Hm, 'First Love, Last Rights.' Sounds sexy,'' he said. "It isn't!" Miranda said as she made to grab the book from his hands. But Brendan grabbed her wrists, and pinned her down. "Do you remember? We used to make love like this.'' "Brendan!" said Miranda, disgusted, as she tried to push him off of her just as Kerry came into the room to see Miranda pushing Brendan off of her. In her mind, she probably thought Miranda was coming on to him.

"Kerry! Wait!" said Miranda, as she crawled off the bed, and ran after her sister. "Leave me alone!" Kerry said, tears streaming down her eyes as she ran out of the apartment, and down the stairs, with Miranda trailing after her. "Kerry!" she cried. "Leave her, Miranda!" said Brendan as she pushed past Miranda and followed Kerry out of the apartment.

Miranda walked back into the apartment and looked out the kitchen window, which overlooked the street below. She could see Kerry running towards her car with Brendan running after her.

He finally caught up to her and began to argue, although their words were inaudible. Then Brendan reached out a hand and struck Kerry across the face, which silenced her.

They then walked back up to the apartment together. As they walked through the door, Kerry's face was still tear streaked, and a bruise was beginning to form on her face where Brendan had hit her.

"Kerry, are you alright?" asked Miranda. "If you tell anyone what happened tonight, I will never forgive you!" said Kerry as she walked into the bedroom and shut the door. As soon as Kerry was out of earshot, Miranda turned to Brendan and gave him a look of deepest loathing. "You effing bully!" she growled as she walked back into her own bedroom.

Although Kerry had warned her not to tell anyone about what happened, the first thing Miranda did once she was inside her bedroom was pick up her mobile and call Lizzie.

"Hello?" came Lizzie's voice on the other line. "Lizzie?" Miranda whispered. "Miranda? Why are you whispering?" asked Lizzie curiously. "You'll never guess what Brendan just did!" she whispered. "What?" asked Lizzie. Miranda started to tell Lizzie what Brendan had done to her, to what he had done to Kerry. Halfway through her story, Lizzie interrupted her. "Hang on! Let me put you on speaker so Sam and Dean can hear you!" "Okay,'' said Miranda. There was a pause then Lizzie spoke again.

"Are you still there?" she asked. "I'm here," said Miranda. "Okay, keep going,'' said Lizzie. Miranda continued her story about the fight between Kerry and Brendan, then she dropped the proverbial bombshell on them – that Brendan had actually hit Kerry.

"Are you serious?" Lizzie asked, shocked. "Yeah," said Miranda. "What do I do?"

"Keep your distance, that's all you can do,'' said Lizzie. Miranda sighed. "I guess your right."


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Smile

Chapter Five

The next morning, Miranda was having breakfast with her friend Laura who lived with her boyfriend Tony. Laura then showed Miranda the wedding invite she had gotten from Kerry and Brendan. From the sound of it, she sounded like she didn't want to go. "We don't know anything about his past, his friends, or the people he used to work with,'' said Miranda as she sighed. "I think he lies about everything!"

Later Miranda talked to her friend David, about Brendan. "I didn't know he was going to come to my party,'' he said. "He just showed up, like he always does. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" asked Miranda. "What? After you had sex with him?" asked David. "Look, I'm not the person you should be talking to about this. There's this guy called Harry Vermont, he's a friend of my ex-wife's. He was in business with Brendan for a couple of years.''

Miranda decided to meet with Harry Vermont to discuss Brendan's past. And Harry unearthed some shocking information to Miranda

That same night, Miranda was out at a pub with Sam, Dean and Lizzie, talking excitedly about the information about Brendan that she had learned from Harry Vermont.

"He set up this business with Brendan, and Brendan promised him all this stuff – capital contacts and things. And turns out Brendan had relationships with a few of his secretaries and one of them even pressed charges against him for sexual harassment! Terrible isn't it?"

"Yeah!" said Dean as Lizzie and Sam nodded. "Go on."

"Anyway, he said that the straw that broke the camel's back was the fact that he was fiddling the accounts! He ended up having to buy him out of the business, right?" "Yeah,'' said Lizzie, nodding. "And he's still paying off the debts now!" "Are you serious?" asked Lizzie. Miranda nodded. "But that's not all! Get this! I was talking to a friend of mine earlier today, David. He was at university with Brendan, and he was telling me loads of stuff! And here's the thing, like he told me that when they were at university together, a tutor failed Brendan on a paper, and Brendan found his car and stuffed it with dog dung all night until the car was completely full! Can you imagine?"

"No,'' said Lizzie. Both Dean and Sam were now looking equally stunned. "Are you gonna tell your family?

"Maybe,'' said Miranda. "At least to see if they'll believe me,''

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next afternoon, Lizzie was having lunch with Miranda her family, and Brendan. She was sitting across from Brendan and kept inching herself further and further away from him. As a precaution, she had a rosary and a bottle of holy water tucked inside her jacket pocket.

"How's the flat hunting going Kerry?" asked Miranda. "Oh, good! We almost found somewhere, the other day, didn't we?" asked Kerry. "But it wasn't big enough, Brendan, needs an office, so…"

"An office! Yes! I wish I had one here!" said Mr. Cotton. "What would Brendan need an office for anyway?" asked Miranda. The table went silent for a moment.

"Well, he wants the option of working from home,'' said Kerry. "Right,'' said Miranda. "It gives you flexibility,'' said Mr. Cotton. "And there are tax breaks too!"

"Exactly!" said Brendan. "It saves money too! That's why I'm taking it,"

"You see, as far as I make out, Brendan's not very good with business, are you?" asked Miranda coolly. "I was talking to your ex-partner Harry Vermont, the other day. He was telling me all about your business skills. How you maxed out the company credit card, how one of the secretaries filed charges against you for sexual harassment, and how you fiddled the company accounts! I mean, that's how good your business skills are, Brendan! He's still paying the debts off!"

"Miranda!" gasped Mrs. Cotton. "He's lying to us, Mum!" said Miranda. "Lying is a bit of a strong word,'' said Brendan. "Well that's what it is!" said Miranda. "He doesn't have the business background he said he did! What else is he lying about? What sort of person is he, don't you wanna know? One of his tutors failed him on a paper, and he stuffed dog dung through the windows!" "Stop it!" Troy said, and he got up and walked away.

"You never did get over me, did you, Mirrie?" asked Brendan. "That's another lie!" said Miranda. "Harry Vermont had a breakdown,'' said Brendan. "It was him that nearly ruined the business," "Bollocks! It's all lies!" scoffed Miranda. "Libbie, what do you think?" asked Brendan. Lizzie smirked. "You know,'' she said. "Just for the fun of it, I'm gonna take her side," said Lizzie, jabbing a thumb in Miranda's direction. "Well, this is about what sort of person you are, hmm?" asked Brendan. Miranda looked confused. Brendan took Kerry's hand. "Sorry babe, I didn't wanna have to go into this, but it's you who's the liar isn't it, Miranda? You deceived Kerry. You slept with her first boyfriend, Mike," "What?" asked Kerry and Lizzie at the same time. "You had sex with him in Kerry's bedroom on her bed,'' said Brendan. For a moment, Kerry said nothing then she stood up and shouted, "you bitch!" as she tossed the remaining wine in her glass in Miranda's face. "I think you should leave,'' said Mr. Cotton, as he stared at Miranda then at Lizzie. "Both of you,'' he said. Lizzie wanted more than to say, "Why the hell are you kicking me out? I didn't do anything!" But she felt it best not to argue as she got her purse, got up and began to walk away.

Miranda stayed behind for one moment only to give Brendan one last look of hatred. He stared icily back at he as his eyes widened and they turned completely black. Miranda's eyes widened in fear as she quickly got up and walked after Lizzie.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later, Lizzie and Miranda were back at the motel and Lizzie was helping her get the wine stains out of her white shirt. "I can get this out no problem!" she said brightly. "I'm not worried about the shirt,'' said Miranda. She looked like she had something on her mind. "What's up?" asked Lizzie. ""It's Brendan," said Miranda. "What has he done now?" asked Lizzie. "When we left my parent's place, he looked at me, and…his eyes…..they were….different."

Lizzie's expression turned serious. "What did they look like?" she asked. "They were completely black!" Miranda gasped. Lizzie stared at her. After all the guessing, she finally had her proof that Brendan was a demon!

"Miranda,'' said Lizzie, looking scared. "That's not Brendan!" "What are you…?" "I didn't want to tell you before, because I thought you'd think I was crazy." "Tell me what?" asked Miranda, looking confused. "I think – and Sam and Dean agree – that Brendan is possessed,'' said Lizzie. "Possessed?" Miranda repeated. Lizzie nodded. "By a demon,'' she added. Miranda said nothing and merely stared at Lizzie with a stunned expression on her face. "I know it's hard to believe,'' said Lizzie. "But…" "No,'' said Miranda. "I believe you,''

Lizzie sighed. "That's a relief!" "What do we do?" asked Miranda. Lizzie walked over to her suitcase and took out her 357 Magnum that she carried with her. "Take this,'' she said. "It's full of rock salt rounds. So if Sam, Dean or I aren't around, at least you'll be able to protect yourself," Miranda stared at the gun in her hands. "I've never shot a gun before,'' she said.

"I'll teach you how,'' said Lizzie. "And the rock salt – does it kill?" asked Miranda curiously. Lizzie smiled. "Unfortunately no," she said. "It only stuns them – demons I mean, but it's not enough to kill them. For that you need – these."

She held out a dagger with strange looking runes carved into the silver blade, and a pistol, similar in appearance to a revolver. "What's so special about the gun and the knife?" asked Miranda. "I'm glad you asked,'' said Lizzie. "They have the power to kill demons." She held up the knife. "Sam and Dean procured this from a demon named Ruby several years ago – long before Sam, and Dean even met me. My guess is it's extremely rare, so we don't go anywhere without it.

"And what about the gun?" asked Miranda. Lizzie's smile widened. "This gun was made by Samuel Colt back in 1849. Legend says that this gun can kill anything,'' "Anything?"

"Just about,'' said Lizzie. "How did you find it?" asked Miranda. "It wasn't easy," said Lizzie.

"How many bullets does this gun have in it?" asked Miranda, taking the gun and turning it over in her hands, examining it. "Just one,'' said Lizzie. "Which is why I'm saving it."

"To kill Brendan?" asked Miranda. "Hopefully, yes,'' said Lizzie smiling. "Tell, you what,'' she said a moment later. "I'll teach you how to shoot the gun I gave you tomorrow, okay?" Miranda smiled. "Sure,'' she said.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later Miranda was back at Laura's house doing some paperwork and paying bills when she heard the doorbell ring. At first, she didn't make any move to go answer it. But then the doorbell rang several more times, and Miranda got up to see who it was. But she suddenly stopped and ducked out of view. Brendan was standing outside the door. A few minutes later, Brendan disappeared and Miranda went back to her work.

But just when she thought he was gone, the back door opened and Brendan emerged. "What are you doing here, what do you want?" she demanded. "We'll be gone by tomorrow night,'' Brendan replied. He meant 'we' as in he and Kerry. Miranda had met with Kerry that afternoon, and suggested that she and Brendan move out of her flat. "You're mother's found a place we can house sit for. She's very capable of all this.''

Miranda scowled. "Leave me alone, Brendan,'' she said. "You still don't get it do you?" asked Brendan, walking towards her. "What?" asked Miranda. "It's me who makes the rules," said Brendan his eyes turning pitch-black again. "Nothing's over till I say. When you finished, you didn't even say 'sorry,'" "I have nothing to be sorry for," Miranda spat. Brendan stared at her for another moment before turning on his heel and leaving.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next morning, Lizzie was cleaning her gun so she could teach Miranda how to shoot, when her cell phone rang. It was Miranda, and she seemed to be very distraught about something. She was talking so fast that initially, Lizzie couldn't understand what she was saying. "Miranda, slow down!" I can't understand you!" said Lizzie. There was a pause. Then- "Okay! Okay! We'll be right there!" said Lizzie as she hung up.

Sam and Dean were looking slightly alarmed. "What happened?" asked Dean. "That was Miranda. She said that Troy's killed himself! We've gotta go!" said Lizzie, pulling on her jacket, grabbing her gun and her purse, as Sam and Dean followed her out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam Dean and Lizzie arrived at Miranda's apartment. There were police and an ambulance parked outside, and Miranda was sitting off to the side, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. When she saw Dean, she ran into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. "What happened?" asked Dean gently. "H-he k-killed himself. He j-just jumped,'' said Miranda her lower lip was quivering. A few moments later, Miranda was taken away by police to give a statement. Lizzie Sam and Dean stood bewildered as Troy's body was covered in a blanket and taken away.

A few hours later, Lizzie sat in the run-down motel room thinking. It couldn't have just been a cut-and-dry suicide like Miranda and everyone else claimed. Somehow she knew Brendan had to have been involved in some way. But how?

Later that week, Lizzie, Sam and Dean were invited to attend Troy's funeral. One by one, Miranda's friends and family talk about what they would miss the most about Troy. Then Brendan walked up, and dread immediately flooded Lizzie's heart. What would he say?  
As he talked, Lizzie shook her head in disbelief. Brendan could tell the biggest lies of any demon she had come across! "….And even then not even Miranda, the sister whom he was so close could have saved him," said Brendan. Lizzie looked at Miranda, who had tears of grief streaming down her eyes. All of a sudden Lizzie was overcome with an urge to stand up and yell at Brendan. Miranda hadn't done anything, after all! "Can I shoot him?" Lizzie whispered to Sam.

"No,'' said Sam. "Aw, come on, Sam!" Lizzie begged. "I've got my gun in my purse and I can get a good shot from here…."I said 'no' Lizzie!" Sam hissed. Dean reached over and gave Lizzie a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You will have your chance, Lizzie. You will have your chance,'' he said, gazing darkly at Brendan.


End file.
